The Nephilim
by MarshallMathersFan
Summary: Dean, Castiel, and Sam tried to save a half angel, half human from the other angels of the lord.


I never believed that angels were real. I read an article once about a man who heard about a girl who prayed for her guardian angel and a handsome man followed her at her first day of college. She didn't know he was there except when she asked her friends why they didn't help her; they said they didn't want to bother her and her date. The supposed 'date' was her guardian angel watching over her, making sure she was doing okay. The man who read the article was inspired to pray for his own guardian angel. At the end of the day he was saddened by not seeing his angel but at his office when he was about to leave work his secretary brought him a statue of an angel she saw at a garage sale and it made her think of him. The man knew it was no coincidence but instead was his guardian angel there to watch over him. I prayed for my guardian angel at a weak moment when I needed guidance and it never came. Therefore I believed angels weren't real.

My mother didn't try to hide the crack pipe as she saw me enter the room, she continued smoking from it. It was the first time I actually witnessed her doing it, but I knew for a long time that she was an addict. I realized then that she knew but simply didn't care.

A gray cloud of smoke oozed out of her mouth as she spoke to me, "Anglea, why are you home this early?"

I stuttered in response because for some reason my mother had always made me nervous, "I'm sick. The school called dad because I didn't know you were going to be home today and he said I could come home."

"Oh alright," She replied after taking another hit. I didn't like how creaky her voice sounded.

I walked up the noisy apartment stairs and into my room where I dropped my heavy book bag. Even though I was sick I wanted to get my homework done and study for a big test I had the next day. In a family of underachieving losers I was the odd one out. The people at school considered me to be just like my family and I didn't bother correcting them. I hardly spoke to anyone in school therefore they didn't know how smart I really was.

I looked out the window up at the dark sky. The clouds looked as if someone splashed gray in between them where the blue was supposed to be. Then little drops of rain sudden fell from the sky all at once. A wave of panic came over me, I felt as if something horrible was going to happen. A sudden flash of lightening appear as a loud deafening clap of thunder rang out at the same time.

I gasped as my head sudden felt like 1000 knives were stabbing it. What caused the pain was a loud high pitch sound that came from outside. I collapsed to my knees and held my ears tightly with both hands. All of a sudden the glass from my window broke and came flying into my room. A piece flew straight into my eye and I cried out in pain. I spread my middle and index finger apart so I could cover the with my hand without pushing the glass deeper into my eye while still trying to stop the blood from gushing out. I sat there hyperventilating for about five minutes. I was too panicked to move.

Then with my good eye I saw a figure standing in front of the broken window. He wore a tan trench coat that hid his hands that he dug deep into their pockets. He advanced toward me like he felt awkward walking, it looked like he did as well.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to move but was unable to.

"I am Castiel. Can you understand me?"

"Yes. Of course I can. We're speaking English aren't I?" I snapped at his stupid question.

"No we're not. We're speaking French," The man in the trench coat- Castiel, said. I stared at him in confusion.

"How am I speaking French? I took Spanish in school but dropped out of it in eighth grade," I asked.

"You are a Nephilim, Angela. Half angel half human. These people you live with aren't your real family. You are nothing like them," He paused to make sure I was listening, "You can speak in tongues. Any language, included that of animals and plants. You can speak the tongue of angels but I guess you can't yet. The noise that broke the glass is my true voice. I had to see if you could understand it but you can't yet, so I had to take my vessel to be able to speak to you."

"Way to sugar coat it Cas," A tall man groaned sarcastically coming up from behind him.

"She needs to know the truth," Castiel the so called angel explained.

"Not like that. She probably thinks you're crazy now," The man said.

"Dean would you please-" I cut him off having enough of them both.

"You're both crazy! I'm probably imagining this. I'm probably hallucinating from being in the same room as my mom while she was smoking crack," The both of them exchanged a questioning look.

"I'll have to talk to you another time," Castiel said walking over to me. He touched my forehead with his middle and pointer finger.

My alarm clock buzzed and I sighed sad to be awoken and having to endure another day of school. Then I remembered the events that happened the day before. I jumped out of bed and raced over to my window.

No broken glass.

No angel and tall man.

I sighed in relief. It was just a dream. 


End file.
